<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Some things just never change by lebismochi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26127466">Some things just never change</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lebismochi/pseuds/lebismochi'>lebismochi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable, Cute, Cute Yamaguchi Tadashi, Fluff, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, My First Fanfic, Tsukishima Kei &amp; Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:01:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26127466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lebismochi/pseuds/lebismochi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The world may evolve, and time may definitely pass, but they're just some things that can never change.</p><p>In other words, in which Yamaguchi and Tsukishima are just adorable together uwu</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Some things just never change</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yamaguchi stared ahead at the entrance of Karasuno high school with a smile on his freckled face, his mind reeling with all the amazing and memorable memories that he had made inside of the walls of that school with his 4 best friends.</p><p>And especially with his tall childhood best friend. </p><p>"5 years huh..." Chuckled Yamaguchi to himself as he crossed his arms over his chest while he buried his chin along with his mouth in the fabric of his scarf, seeing as the winter air around him was getting chillier and crispier to his barely dressed self.</p><p>Ah, right.</p><p>Yamaguchi smiled to himself while reflecting on all the years he had spent inside the walls of this high school, and comparing the him of now with the him of that time with one another.</p><p>It's already been five years since his graduation. </p><p>'Time seriously passes by fast huh.' Thought the once 16 year old boy in his first year of high school while his now 23 year old self breathed in the cold air that surrounded him. 'I miss those days...'</p><p>Yamaguchi suddenly flinched when a pair of long and quite muscular and cozy arms suddenly circulated his waist, as a giggle couldn't help itself but escape his lips at the feeling of a pair of glasses poking at the right side of his face, specifically his right temple, the green haired boy instantly figuring out the identity of the mysterious individual behind him.</p><p>"You're late."</p><p>"My boss didn't let me go for another hour. Said that I had to finish some extra stuff." Muttered the long form of Tsukishima Kei while giving his boyfriend of 5 years a kiss on his temple, Yamaguchi giggling yet again at his actions as he watched on with a happy glint in his eyes at the form of his Tsukki now standing beside him with his hand tightly held his.</p><p>"You've been here for the past hour?"</p><p>"Yupe."</p><p>"Karasuno huh."</p><p>"Yupe."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>Yamaguchi gave Tsukishima a smile that held a thousands of words for his question. </p><p>"A lot of reasons."</p><p>Tsukishima smiled himself at Yamaguchi's simple answer.</p><p>He still couldn't believe the fact that the shy boy that he had befriended in his elementary school years was now standing beside him with all that confidence and cockiness radiating from him.</p><p>And he still couldn't believe that he was standing beside him as his boyfriend. </p><p>And the fact that this new and different Yamaguchi from back then was all his gave him a pleasant feeling in his chest.</p><p>God did he love him.</p><p>"Well don't do it again, or you might catch a cold."</p><p>Tsukishima gave the green haired man beside him a sated look at the laugh that he heard leave his lips.</p><p>And he almost melted once Yamaguchi flashed him the sweetest of smiles.</p><p>"Gomen Tsukki."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Awdghgdsfgbnnb don't you just love those two?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>